1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to to a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device is a semiconductor device that may include a signal controller, a gate driver, a data driver and a display panel. The signal controller provides a gate control signal to the gate driver and provides an image data signal and a data control signal to the data driver. Each of the gate driver and the data driver may include a plurality of driving chips. The gate driving chips provide gate signals to gate lines, and the data driving chips provide image data voltages corresponding to image data signals to data lines.
As recent display devices exhibit high resolution and reproduce deep colors, an interface is required that can stably and efficiently transmit image data signals and data control signals between the signal controller and the data driving chips.
Specifically, intra-panel interface environment increasingly use a clock-embedded signal for transmitting high speed data with no clock line, as well as clock data recovery (CDR) for recovering the clock and data.
To perform the CDR efficiently, the run length, during which data is constantly maintained with no data toggle, should be reduced. To this end, redundant bits may be inserted into data. However, this increases data processing overhead.